


Always There

by WriterLiz1988



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterLiz1988/pseuds/WriterLiz1988
Summary: Just a little fictional insight about Scott's tough week at NHK Trophy, and why he looked so sad(He mentioned in the K&C his friend Cakey)





	

Scott stared blankly into the phone after he hung up with his Mom, his mind a mess of emotions and disbelief. His friend had passed away the previous night, and he was in freaking Japan with no way of getting home anytime soon. He faintly registered his hands were shaking after hanging up the phone, and wiped a few tears from the corners of his eyes, sinking down onto his bed. How was this possible? He looked at the clock on his bedside, which read 10:30 p.m. Sighing, he knocked on the adjoining door in which his partner occupied the next room. 

Tessa opened the door, taking in Scott's pale face. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, and she had her reading glasses on. Even in lounge wear, Scott noticed she looked beautiful.  
"Scott? What's wrong?" She ushered him in.  
"My mom, uh, she just phoned me. Cakey is gone." The strange nickname, which usually made them both smile, couldn't make the pair smile now.  
"Gone, gone?" Tessa said, shock evident in her voice.  
Scott nodded in the affirmative. "It was sudden." His voice started to crack as he said, "And I'm million of miles away, and I can't do anything."

The two were still standing during the conversation. Tessa's empathetic demeanor began to show as she pulled Scott wordlessly into a hug. He let himself let go in her arms, and also let the tears fall. There weren't many people in the world who he could be unequivocally himself with, but Tessa was one of them. She held him as long as he needed, one arm around his stomach and the other hand stroking the crook of his neck. 

"I'm so sorry," Tessa whispered, as they finally let go of each other, tears threatening to fall down her face. She sniffed though, keeping them at bay. "He was one of the good ones, I really liked him."

Scott nodded. "One of the best."

They sat down on Tessa's bed. "What do you want to do?" she asked. "Do you want to go back home and withdraw?"

Scott looked at her earnest face. He couldn't do that to her. Slowly, he shook his head. "No," he finally said. "No, that wouldn't be fair to you. To us."  
Tessa nodded. "What do you need?" she inquired softly. "What can I do to help?"  
Scott let out a small smile. "I just need you," he said. "I'm going to need you to be the rock this time."  
Tessa quickly kissed his forehead. "Always, Scottie. I'm always here for you."

Scott yawned. "I'd better get some sleep for practice tomorrow." He slipped his arms around Tessa again, and kissed her forehead too. He closed his eyes, not even beginning to imagine the thought of what it would be like losing her. That would be a fate worse than death.  
"Love you, Tess."  
Tessa smiled. "I love you, too."  
\--  
Their skates were the best of the season, setting a world record. Scott smiled outwardly while on camera, struggling to maintain his emotions while alone. Tessa did her part with her silent stoicism, offering him hugs, her perfect hand to hold, and steadfast support. As much as he loved Tessa, he just found himself wanting to go home and bury his face in his own bed, not wanting to come out. 

His wish came close enough- he could at least have some privacy- on the plane ride home. Tessa, who had been asked to sit beside him, acquiesced.  
Scott found Tessa's hand and squeezed it. "Couldn't have gotten through this weekend without you, Tess. Thanks, Tutu."  
Tessa squeezed back, and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. "Always, Scott."


End file.
